fear_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Catherine Viciy
Dr. Catherine Viciy is a main character and the main antagonist of the 2002 natural horror film Sabretooth. She was a scientist working in California who desired to win the Nobel Prize. Background Not much is known of Viciy's background, other than that she became a scientist that desired to win the Nobel Prize, developing an accelerated cellular growth hormone for her superior and friend, Anthony Bricklin, and, aided by her team, including zoologist Kara Harmon, cloning a saber-tooth tiger(Smilodon fatalis), which she used the hormone on and made it into an adult at only six months of age, doing so to ensure her victory of the prize. At some point in the past, Viciy had a relationship with Robert Thatcher, which ended in failure due to her self-centeredness. Sabretooth Dr. Catherine Viciy made her debut in the film at the home of her friend and superior, Anthony Bricklin, fascinating him with footage of a saber-toothed tiger(Smilodon fatalis), which she had cloned from fossilized DNA. Further fascinating him with the news that the accelerated cellular growth hormone they had been working on had been completed and used to growth the saber-tooth into an adult at only six months, they discussed their priorties, before zoologist Kara Harmon, Viciy's main aide in the saber-tooth research, walked inside. Introducing her to Bricklin, the two left her there after conversation about how late the driver transporting the cat was to try to find him. To their disbelief ans shock, they find the truck wrecked, with him killed by the saber-tooth. Dismissing Bricklin's strategy, Viciy initially disapproved of his idea to hire her ex-boyfriend, Robert Thatcher, to help them find the cat, but agreed under the term that he not know what it was. After summoning Thatcher to Bricklin's home, they deceived him into thinking the saber-tooth was an African lion, causing him to question the purpose of its presence. When she and Bricklin demanded to go with him, Thatcher nearly passed on their contract, until Bricklin offered a generous fee of $50,000. She, Bricklin, and Kara Harmon arrived rather late to the start of the expedition, with her commenting her gratitude that Thatcher now had a satellite and telling Bricklin to stop complaining, before they set out to track the saber-tooth, finding a print, before Viciy told Thatcher the "lion" weighed about 150 pounds . Later trailing it to a cabin in the mountains where Thatcher took her tranquilizer gun, Viciy and Harmon stayed outside while they went in after the cat should it still be there. After Thatcher alerted her that a dead man was inside killed by the saber-tooth, Viciy purposely threw away his satellite phone instead of calling the police like he said, being scared by a woman in the bushes, who quickly died. However, Thatcher determined that they would leave for the police anyway, with Viciy managing to convince him to allow at least a day to capture the cat before going for help. Later that night, Viciy and Thatcher discussed their past relationship, with him telling her it failed because of her inability to room anyone else into her life, before leaving to search for other campfires from the ridge. Harmon, feeling guilty and distasteful about deceiving Thatcher, tried to go and tell him about the saber-tooth, with Viciy trying to stop her, only for Harmon to be carried away by the cat. Quickly getting to her tranquilizer gun, Viciy and Bricklin were quickly rejoined by Thatcher, who asked what was happening, before going after them. Later, Viciy told Bricklin to stop pacing and just stay by the fire, before Thatcher got back and informed them of Harmon's death and that they now had a man-eater to deal with. Afterwards, Viciy went to bed. The next morning, Thatcher told her that he would kill the saber-tooth anyway he could, before they all continued tracking the beast. After Thatcher confirmed it had been through the lake area the previous night, Viciy pointed out the presence of campers, with Thatcher later telling her that the cat weighed more about 500 pounds instead of 150 after seeing another track. Later that night, Thatcher showed Viciy and Bricklin where the tracks of the cat and the camper began to merge, before splitting. Though Viciy wanted to follow the saber-tooth, Thatcher decided to follow the campers, with Viciy failing to convince Bricklin to come with her after the saber-tooth. After setting up camp, the trio were alerted by the screams of one of the campers as he was attacked by the cat, with Thatcher ordering Viciy and Bricklin to stay put and set up and mark the bear traps before leaving to find the campers. The next morning, Viciy informed Bricklin about the dead woman at the cabin and about the janitor the saber-tooth had killed before it escaped. Though he wanted that the animal be killed, Viciy convinced him that the power, money, and women would flock to him if and only if the saber-tooth lived. Later, she and Bricklin found it and she scared it away, before Thatcher, who was nearby, angrily argued with Viciy about her deceit, and she fired him for trying to kill the saber-tooth instead of catch it. Thatcher insulted her creation of the cat, which had killed two of the campers(truly guide trainees), before the saber-tooth reappeared and knocked him over, disarming him of both his guns, with Viciy stealing away his pistol and putting it in her backpack as the cat attacked and slowly killed Bricklin, allowing her and Thatcher to make a run for it. After he halted her, he told her that they must go back for at least his rifle to be able to survive. Seemingly saddened to see Bricklin's dead body, Viciy discovered that the tranquilizer gun had been smashed. Thatcher noting that the saber-tooth's tracks led towards the old mine, where he had earlier sent the trainees and their leader, Casey Ballenger, they decided to follow it. When they arrived, Viciy was forced to look on the body of another trainee it had killed by Thatcher, with Viciy trying to defend herself by saying she thought she was doing something great. Wishing to change things, she was told that she never could, before Casey came running and told Thatcher where the saber-tooth was and that it had Trent Parks, the last remaining guide besides her, cornered. Managing to persuade Thatcher that it might get away if he missed, Viciy was handed his rifle, which he told her to kill the saber-tooth with should it get out of the mine. However, Viciy simply unloaded the gun instead. After they managed to get Trent out safely, Thatcher reclaimed it and told them all to head for the lake. However, Casey and Trent decided to head back and help him, despite Viciy attempting to tell them Thatcher was probably dead, and she simply wished them good luck as she continued alone, making it to the lake. Later found there by a very much alive Thatcher, as well as Casey and Trent, Viciy was struck down by him for almost getting him killed, before being told to get the guides off the moutain and send him help. Asking Thatcher where he was going and being told he would kill the saber-tooth, Viciy drew his pistol on him, deciding to kill him and declaring she was would not let him kill the cat. However, Trent kicked the gun out of her hands, with her shooting him through the shoulder in the process. The saber-tooth then arrived, and though Viciy tried to warn it off, it leaped on her and bit into her abdomen. She screamed to Thatcher for help, but the cat ripped out a large portion of her stomach, and she was dragged, still asking for help, behind some rocks and finished off by her own creation. Skills As a scientist, Dr. Catherine Viciy was undoubtedly a very smart woman, having been largely involved in production of a hormone capable of growing clone human organs or living organisms of all kinds alike, and in the cloning of a prehistoric saber-toothed tiger, though she accomplished neither of these feats single-handedly and had a considerable amount of help with both. Personality Viciy was a very ambitious and self-centered woman, who believed that any prize was worth whatever its cost was, even human lives. This mindset, ironically, led to her demise, as she was killed by the saber-toothed tiger she cloned to win the Nobel Prize. Her selfish nature was the reason her relationship with her ex-boyfriend, Robert Thatcher, ended in failure. She did, however, seem to care abouther friend and superior, Anthony Bricklin, though she would talk very rudely to him at times and boss him around, even though she technically worked for him. Nevertheless, she was seemingly very saddened after he had been killed by the saber-tooth she clone. Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Female Category:Deceased